plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Strawburst
EU: €4.99 BR: R$10.00 TR: ₺10.49 PL: 20,66zł SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 AU: $7.99 |available time = 28 tháng 7, 2015 đến 18 tháng 8, 2015 |costume1 = StrawburstCostume |costume2 = StrawburstCostume2 |flavor text = "Big is good," says Strawburst. "Though small's pretty choice as well. And you should never discount medium. I just like sizes, really."}} Strawburst (tạm dịch: Dâu Nổ) là một cây cao cấp giới hạn trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 và chỉ mua được trong thời gian sự kiện Summer Nights diễn ra. Sau đó nó trở lại cùng với các Piñata Party Food Fight, và trong sự kiện Valenbrainz năm 2016. Như mô tả trong game đã đề cập, Strawburst có ba mức sát thương tùy thuộc vào kích thước quả dâu mà nó tạo ra. Quả dâu này ban đầu sẽ nhỏ và chỉ gây ra 10,05 sát thương cơ bản cho zombie, nhưng nếu người chơi chờ cho nó lớn thêm chút nữa, thì nó sẽ gây ra 20 sát thương cơ bản, và cuối cùng khi quả dâu lớn cực đại, nó sẽ gây tổng cộng 45 sát thương. Ngoài ra, Strawburst cũng có thể phát nổ như Potato Mine nếu một zombie tiếp cận nó, hoặc khi nó không bắn mà lại phải nhận sát thương, bất kể quả dâu đang lớn ở mức độ nào. Quả dâu nhỏ sẽ mất 10 giây để lớn thành quả dâu nhỡ, và thêm 15 giây nữa để lớn cực đại. Sau khi bắn một quả dâu ở kích thước bất kì, nó sẽ cần 8 giây để mọc lại quả mới. Điều này có nghĩa là tổng thời gian kể từ lúc nó bắn xong một quả dâu cho đến khi mọc lại một quả cực đại là 33 giây. Nguồn gốc Strawburst được dựa trên dâu tây, một loại quả ăn được của các cây thuộc chi Dâu tây hay Dâu đất (Fragaria). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là từ ghép giữa "strawberry", dâu tây, và "burst", động từ có nghĩa là "phát nổ do áp suất từ bên trong". Vì thế, nó có ý chỉ khả năng phát nổ của Strawburst khi tiếp cận với zombie. Tên của nó cũng có thể có liên quan đến starburst, tên một loại kẹo của hãng Mars, vì nó được ra mắt cùng với sự kiện mùa hè. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 400 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Strawburst grows a berry for small, medium or huge damage! Usage: tap to fire "Big is good," says Strawburst. "Though small's pretty choice as well. And you should never discount medium. I just like sizes, really." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 400 SÁT THƯƠNG: Rất mạnh KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Dâu Nổ mọc ra một quả dâu lớn dần lên, cho sát thương mạnh tương ứng! Sử dụng: ấn để bắn "Loại lớn thì tốt," Dâu Nổ nói. "Nhưng mà loại nhỏ thì cũng có thể là lựa chọn hay. À với cả bạn cũng không nên bỏ qua loại nhỡ đâu nhé. Chỉ là tôi thích nhiều kích cỡ thôi, thật đấy." Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, quả dâu của Strawburst sẽ lập tức lớn cực đại và cười to cùng lúc một quả dâu khổng lồ đáp xuống chính giữa bãi trồng. Quả dâu khổng lồ này sẽ phát nổ sau đó 5 giây, gây ra 20 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Chiến thuật Strawburst có lợi thế rất lớn nhờ vào kiểu tấn công đa dạng và mức sát thương tỏa lớn của nó. Trong khi quả dâu nhỏ cho phép người chơi xử lý gọn những mối đe dọa yếu đầu màn chơi mà không phải mất thời gian chờ lâu như những cây điều khiển được khác, thì quả dâu nhỡ có khả năng nhanh chóng hạ gục một số lượng lớn zombie, miễn là chúng không mạnh hơn Conehead Zombie, còn quả dâu lớn thì có khả năng càn quét rất ấn tượng, thậm chí có thể sánh với Cob Cannon và giải quyết được cả Gargantuar. Mặc dù vậy, nó vẫn có nhược điểm là cái giá 400 mặt trời, điều khiến nó không thực sự hữu dụng trong các màn thường. Ngoài ra nó cũng rất dễ bị tổn thương trước các đợt tấn công bất ngờ, vì ngay cả trường lực của Infi-nut cũng không thể ngăn nó phát nổ khi zombie đến gần. Vì vậy, các Endless Zone mà có nhiều đợt tấn công bất ngờ như Pyramid of Doom, Tiki Torch-er và Icebound Battleground đều không phải nơi thuận lợi cho Strawburst. Một điều cần lưu ý là trong ba kích thước của quả dâu, chỉ có loại quả nhỏ là có thể bị chắn hay phản lại. Vì vậy khi phải đối đầu với Jester Zombie hay Parasol Zombie thì người chơi nên chờ cho quả dâu lớn thêm rồi mới tấn công. Strawburst cũng có thể dùng kết hợp với các Ô Sức Mạnh trong Far Future hay được tạo ra bởi Tile Turnip. Mặc dù hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó không mạnh bằng Winter Melon hay Melon-pult khi phải giải quyết một đội quân hùng hậu zombie, đặc biệt ở các màn cao hơn trong Endless Zone, nhưng một nhóm các cây Strawburst được kích hoạt cùng lúc vẫn có thể gây ra sát thương khủng khiếp và quét sạch hầu hết các zombie trên màn hình. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food cũng khiến quả dâu lớn cực đại, vì vậy người chơi nên khai hỏa Strawburst ngay trước khi cho nó Plant Food để tăng hiệu quả bắn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Ba giai đoạn lớn của Strawburst mô phỏng ba giai đoạn chín của quả dâu ngoài đời thực. * Strawburst là cây duy nhất có tới bảy kiểu tấn công: ba kiểu bắn tương ứng ba kích thước quả dâu, ba kiểu tự phát nổ cũng tương ứng với ba kích thước, và hiệu ứng từ Plant Food. * Trong các màn thiết lập hàng phòng thủ (Last Stand) và Piñata Party có các cây Strawburst trồng sẵn, chúng luôn xuất hiện với quả dâu nhỏ, bất kể người chơi cố chờ chúng lớn trong phần thiết lập bao lâu đi chăng nữa, và với quả dâu nhỡ khi màn chơi bắt đầu. * Nếu được trồng ngay sau một nấm mộ chưa bị tác động gì, thì quả dâu đầu tiên được bắn ra sẽ trúng vào nấm mộ đó, kể cả nếu có zombie cùng hàng đi chăng nữa. ** Spore-shroom cũng gặp phải vấn đề tương tự. * Bất kể lúc chết Strawburst đang ở giai đoạn nào, thì khi được hồi sinh bằng Intensive Carrot, nó sẽ luôn trở lại với quả dâu nhỏ. ** Điều này xảy ra tương tự với các cây có nhiều giai đoạn lớn hay phải mất thời gian kích hoạt như Sun-shroom. * Strawburst xuất hiện trong đoạn trailer quảng cáo của sự kiện Food Fight 2015, nhưng phải đến các Piñata Party cuối cùng của sự kiện đó nó mới được tung ra trên toàn cầu. Xem thêm Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây giới hạn Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể loại:Cây phát nổ Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây điều khiển được